Outweigh
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: Finding the light in the dark is a hard concept for eleven year old Barry Allen to understand. After his parents were murdered before his eyes leaving him orphaned, he can only focus on the bad things happening around him. However with the help of Harrison Wells, his wife Tess and their two kids, Caitlin and Cisco, Barry learns that sometimes the good can outweigh the bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Flash Fanfiction. I already have enough stories to keep up with, but *shrug* oh well.** **Not sure why I thought of this, but it just kind of came to me and well la. This happened. Powers might be explored later in the story, but I haven't decided yet. Kind of making this one as a I go.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but no flames. If flames are found I will dig up Cisco's cold gun.**

 **Summary: Finding the light in the dark is a hard concept for eleven year old Barry Allen to understand. After his parents were murdered before his eyes leaving him orphaned, he can only focus on the bad things happening around him. However with the help of Harrison Wells, his wife Tess and their two kids, Caitlin and Cisco, Barry learns that sometimes the good can outweigh the bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Barry hadn't been able to get out of the car fast enough, he just needed to get out of the car and to the house as quickly as he could. He needed to get inside. All he could think about, the only two people on his mind were his mom and dad. The two people who loved him more than anything else in the world, the two most important people in his life and the ones who promised they would always be there. This was the first promise the Allen's couldn't keep.

"Barry," Joe called, a middle aged man with dark skin and black hair, called.

Barry didn't listen to him though, honestly he couldn't hear what Joe had said because he was already inside the front door. The house was still a mess, the lamp was broken on the floor, the glass scattered across the hardwood beneath his feet. The living room was trashed, the green sofa had been pushed over from when his dad had tried to make a shield to protect himself.

The coffee table was in pieces as well, little and big glass shards spread all over the rug his mom had picked out two years ago from a yard sale. Barry bit his lip and turned around to see the foyer in worse condition than the living room. There was white tape still on the ground, in the center of the room that resembled the shape of person and Barry knew it was meant to represent where his mother had been lying when she died.

 _Get of here Barry!_

 _Mom!_

"Barry," Joe said when he saw the boy frozen in his spot, "I told you to wait."

"I couldn't," Barry choked out, his eyes glazed over from unshed tears.

Forty-eight hours ago, Barry had been in this house talking, laughing with his parents like there was no tomorrow and for them, was no tomorrow. They were dead.

 _No. Mom wake up, please wake up! Dad, Dad where are you!?_

"Barr," Joe sighed, resting his hand on the eleven year old's shoulder.

Barry's lip quivered, he looked away from Joe and whispered, "I can't believe they're gone…. I'll find him, I'll find him."

"Barry," Joe said, "We're going to find the man responsible for this, but I don't want you to worry about this."

Barry snapped his head up to look at Joe, surprise on his round face. How could he not worry about this? His parents were gone and it was because of the man in yellow. It was because of him he was about to lose everything he had.

"I have to find him," Barry insisted, anger in his blue eyes, "He took my mom and dad! He has to pay."

Joe responded firmly, "And he will, but I want you to leave him to the police. Do you understand?"

Barry folded his arms over his chest and was ready to protest, but the look Joe was giving him made him pause. Reluctantly, Barry nodded his head to show he understood. Now he wouldn't do anything about his parents killer, but someday he was going to bring the man in yellow to his knees. Although not satisfied with his answer, Joe decided not to press the subject and brought Barry upstairs to his room to gather a few items.

Since Barry's parents were gone, Joe needed to find someone from Barry's family to take him, but so far no one was able to. His grandparents on his father's side were both gone and his grandfather on his mother's side was in a nursing home. Although his father did have a sister, she didn't have the money to care for Barry. In all honesty, she barely had the means to care for her own child at the moment.

Joe had a long conversation with her the previous night. Eventually the state would give Barry to his Aunt, but for the time being he would stay in their custody and placed in a temporary home. His Aunt had been furious. She may not have been rich, but she could take care of Barry if she had to. Joe assured her that he would make sure Barry was taken care of. All she needed to do to get her nephew was to get a little more money, to show she had the means to care for two children.

Neither Joe or his Aunt Donna wanted Barry to be in a temporary home, but for the time being that was where he had to stay. Initially Joe would have taken Barry into his care, but the Captain shot him down. Joe had been prepared to fight for Barry and even Donna's case, but the Captain's mind along with the courts had been made up. The only real thing Joe could do for Barry was be there for the kid and find the murderer.

Once Barry had packed a small bag to last for a few nights, he walked back down the stairs and stopped to look in the foyer again. This would be the final sweep of the crime scene before they would remove their caution tape and have the place cleaned up again. Barry didn't know what was going to happen to the house after this, but he hoped no one would take it. This was his home and he was going to come back to it.

"Come on Barry," Joe said, his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Barry shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and walked out of the house to get to Joe's car. Joe took another glance at the house as he walked down the front steps. Joe had known Barry since Iris, his daughter, had asked to go on a playdate with him when they were seven. After that first meeting, Joe had always been close with Barry and not to mention had been close to his father.

When Joe came last night, to see his dead friends and their son alone, he couldn't believe it to be true. However he knew the pain he felt to losing his friends was nothing compared to the pain Barry was feeling at the loss of his parents.

"Don't you worry Barr," Joe said as he climbed into the cruiser, "Everything's going to be alright."

Barry didn't say anything, instead watched as his house faded into the distance until it wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"I need you to stop by the police station for me."

Dr Harrison Wells, walked out of his office to see his wife standing by the kitchen counter fixing breakfast for the two of them. Most days they would have breakfast with their children, but since the science fair was coming up the two of them had left early to get on the bus and get their assignments. Rarely did their daughter and son want to ride the bus, but today was the exception leaving Harrison and his wife, Tess, to have a breakfast together.

"Alright," Harrison replied grinning, "What do you need from the police anyway?"

Tess took a sip of her coffee, brown eyes shining with mischief, "Let's just say your wife forgot to pick up the accident reports from the police to give the insurance company."

"I see," Harrison chuckled, "I'll inform your husband of the situation."

Tess rolled her eyes, but still smiled at him sweetly. This made Harrison's smile grow. Even as the years passed, the love he felt towards his wife would never fade away. Just looking at her, still in her pale blue bathrobe and grey pants made his breath hitch because he was certain she looked like an angel.

The way her honey brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, or the way her eyes always seemed to shine like the stars. The way her light olive skin would glow in the sunlight, or moonlight or really in any light as far as Harrison was concerned.

"No worries my dear, I will pick up the report now," Harrison told his wife, "Besides I need start heading out anyway. The lab is waiting after all."

Tess grinned, "I'll bring you something. See you at the lab."

Harrison kissed her cheek before leaving the house in his BMW. It had been a little over fifteen years ago that Harrison had proposed to her and fouteen years since their wedding and they were happiest years of his life. Three years after their marriage, Harrison and Tess moved to Central City. Originally they lived in Starling City, but Tess thought it would be a good idea to move to a new city and see some new sights. Harrison didn't disagree, so the two of them packed their belongings and traveled to Central city where they built their lab and started a family.

For the next four years, they lived in Central City and created their Lab. A science and research facility they named the Science and Technological Advanced Research Labs or STAR Labs for short. Initially Harrison wanted to name it after Tess, but she vetoed that and it had been changed to STAR Labs. It wasn't until they hit a slow part in their life that things started to pick up speed.

Harrison had never been as adamant about having children as his wife had, but she eventually wore him down. Unfortunately when it was discovered that Tess couldn't bare a child, they never talked about having children of their own again. However that soon changed when Harrison and Tess met a little girl named Caitlin and shortly after Caitlin came Francisco, or Cisco as he liked to be called.

It wasn't until he first met Caitlin that night that he realized he really did want to have children. Tess had always liked children and when Caitlin and Cisco came into her life, she knew she would never let them go. Harrison felt the same and now he couldn't imagine life without his adopted son and daughter.

Harrison arrived at CCPD in record time. He climbed up the steps and hopped into the elevator. Once he was certain he was on the right floor, he walked into the main area where a number of police officers and detectives were waiting around near the desks. It was still early and most crimes didn't happen until later in the day, so the cops were all pretty content with where they were at the moment.

All except one, a cop who was standing near a boy looking at the "art" of this building with a gold sculpture and the words, liberty, truth and justice, written around it. Harrison looked at the officer and the boy in the red jacket curiously. From what the scientist could tell, the boy was clearly upset and the officer was trying to comfort him.

Joe had been trying to assure Barry that everything would be okay, but Barry wasn't listening to him anymore. His mind was too far away, his emotions too jumbled for him to understand. In the blink of an eye, everything Barry had once known, everything he had, had was now gone and never to be seen again. Not his mom or dad. Not his house. Not his school. There was nothing left for him.

"Joe," the Captain called, "I need you."

Joe looked over his shoulder to see his boss waiting in the door frame. He really did not want to leave Barry alone, but he still had a job to do.

"I'll be right back, then I can show you the lab upstairs after I take care of some stuff," Joe said, a small smile on his face.

Barry just nodded, still staring at the golden statue overhead. Reluctantly, Joe walked away from the boy to go and talk to his boss, most likely about another case he needed to work on.

Harrison had watched the exchange with curiosity, wondering why a young boy was here and where his parents were. Since Harrison had to wait to speak to an officer about the accident report, he decided there was no harm in keeping the boy company while he waited. However the closer Harrison came to the boy, the more he noticed the shaking of his shoulders and the choked sounds he made.

"Are you okay," Harrison asked the boy.

Barry kept his head down and shook his head no I reply.

Harrison frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Barry whispered sadly, "It's all his fault."

This confused Harrison, he bent down so he could be eye level with the young boy who looked at Harrison with pure sorrow on his face. His pale blue eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, his nose and cheeks turning red as he tried not to cry.

"Who's fault," Harrison asked, his eyes focused intently on the boy.

"The man in yellow," Barry said earnestly, "It's all his fault."

Harrison hesitated, "What did he do?"

"He took everything from me," Barry said angrily, his hands clenched at his sides.

This made Harrison wonder what exactly had this man in yellow done to him? What has this boy been through? Despite having two children, Harrison was never good at being able to comfort them despite what they or his wife said. He always tried to cheer them up if they were sad, but he didn't have the magic touch that his wife had. Harrison was better at distracting.

"I'm sure the police will find this man," Harrison said unsure of what else to say.

Barry looked up at the statue as he said, "If they don't find him then I will."

"I hope you do," Harrison said simply, "What's your name?"

Barry looked away from the statue to look back at the man he had just met, wondering if it was smart to give his name. Even though it seemed he had no intention of hurting him, the man was still a stranger and his parents along with Joe warned him about that. However Barry decided there would be no harm in telling him his name. After all, pretty soon most of Central City would know his last name and he wouldn't even be in town much longer. The news spoke about the murder of the Allen couple and how their son was left on his own. He extended his hand.

"Barry," the blue eyed boy said, "Barry Allen."

Harrison took his smaller hand and replied, "Harrison Wells."

Barry's eyes widened in surprise, "The Harrison Wells?"

"You've heard of me," Harrison questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Barry nodded excitedly, "Of course! You started STAR Labs. I've gone to almost all of the tours and the events."

Harrison smiled broadly, "I take it you like science."

"Uh huh, I want to be a scientist when I'm older. I want to make the impossible, possible," Barry said.

"I look forward to seeing that happen," Harrison replied, "May I ask what you plan to make possible? Or is it a top secret?"

Barry thought for a moment before replying, "I suppose I could tell you some ideas I have. Maybe you could help me."

"I'd be honored to," Harrison answered grinning.

"Barr," Joe called, scanning the room for the eleven year old.

Barry looked over his shoulder to see Joe waiting for him by the office doors. It looks like he has to leave and head to wherever the police send him.

"I have to go," Barry said sadly, the reality of his situation coming back to him.

Harrison put a hand on Barry's shoulder, "Don't you worry Barry. I'm sure everything will work out. I'll be in touch with you soon. I still want to hear your ideas."

Barry smiled weakly at Harrison before walking away from him and into the main office area. Once Barry was seated at Joe's desk, the officer decided to go talk to the man Barry was with. He didn't like the idea of a stranger speaking Barry, it made him unsteady. Joe approached the man in question.

Arms folded, Joe asked, "Who are you and why were you talking to Barry?"

"Harrison Wells and I was merely keeping the boy company," Harrison replied, "Are you his father?"

"No, his parents are dead," Joe said flatly.

Harrison couldn't stop the surprise from showing on his face. No wonder Barry had been so upset and angry about the man in yellow. Now Harrison understood what Barry meant when he said the man in yellow had taken everything from him. Whoever the man was had taken his parents.

"That's terrible," Harrison said, "Does he have any family he can stay with?"

Joe narrowed his eyes slightly, "I don't see how that is any concern of yours."

"I just want to make sure he will be okay," Harrison said and it was the truth.

He simply wanted to know if Barry would be taken care of. Of course he could understand how a stranger asking a cop about a boy he just met is odd, but he meant it to be genuine concern. Barry reminded him of his own children and it broke his heart to know that this boy was having a hard time.

Joe wasn't exactly sure what to make of the man standing before him. After spending so many years as a cop, Joe liked to think himself good at reading people and learning about their intentions. Despite the small part of him that didn't trust this guy, he could tell there was something good in the man's intentions. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Why the interest," Joe asked, his gaze leveling with Harrison.

Harrison bit the inside of his lip and replied, "I have children of my own who… have lost much. I just want to know that he will be okay. It may not be a concern of mine, but he's just a child who needs help."

Harrison pulled out a sticky note and pen. Quickly he wrote his phone number down and handed it to the police officer.

"Please, I just want to help Barry," Harrison said extending the piece of paper to Joe.

Joe lowered his arms, he wasn't ready to trust Harrison, not in the least. However he knew Barry needed as many people on his side as he could get because right now there weren't many people willing to stand with him. Not to mention, the state would be sending someone to take Barry to a temporary home or a foster home for an uncertain amount of time. If no relatives of Barry's could be found, the state would have full custody of Barry and he would end up in the system. That was the last thing Joe wanted to happen.

Joe pushed that from his mind and focused on Harrison again.

"I won't take it," Joe replied briskly, "I want to do what's best for him. You don't even know him or the situation."

"I don't need to know," Harrison told Joe, "All I ask is that if Barry finds himself in need, I want to be able to provide some form of help."

Joe only glared at the scientist, "You can't help him."

Harrison dropped his arm to his side, the little sticky note still in his hand as Joe walked away. Joe wondered if he made the right decision turning Harrison down. There was nothing that man could do to help Barry, nothing that would fix their problems. It was best for him to mind his own business. Joe took another look at the scientist before walking up the stairs to speak with someone

Harrison waited until the officer was out of sight before looking to Barry who was sitting at a desk looking bored and lonely. Quickly, Harrison made his way over to Barry with the sticky note still in his hand.

"Barry," Harrison said and kneeled in front of the eleven year old, "Take this."

Barry took the sticky in his hand and looked over the numbers. He could tell it was a phone number, but wondered why Harrison was giving it to him. Although Harrison had said he would be in touch, Barry wasn't sure if that was actually true or how exactly they would stay in touch. He had no idea where he was headed.

"What's this for," Barry asked looking up at Harrison.

Harrison smiled fondly, "If you ever need anything, I want you to call this number and I will be there."

Barry's eyebrows furrowed, "Really? Why?"

"I have two kids who are about your age," Harrison explained, "If they were ever to end up in a bad situation, I would want someone to help them if I couldn't. So please, if you need anything don't be afraid to call."

Barry nodded in understanding, "Thank you."

Harrison nodded in reply. Without another word, Harrison left the office, got the information he needed for Tess and left the station. He would be back though. He wasn't going to leave Barry behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter update. Thank you for the follows, favorites, reviews and community. *Smiles widely* You all make me happy. Hope you enjoy chapter two.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but no flames. If flames are found I will dig up Cisco's cold gun.**

 **Summary: Finding the light in the dark is a hard concept for eleven year old Barry Allen to understand. After his parents were murdered before his eyes leaving him orphaned, he can only focus on the bad things happening around him. However with the help of Harrison Wells, his wife Tess and their two kids, Caitlin and Cisco, Barry learns that sometimes the good can outweigh the bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Barry stared at the sticky note in his hands, part of him was excited to have the famous Harrison Wells phone number, but another part him was confused. Despite what he had said, Barry didn't understand why he would want to help some kid he didn't know. People usually only helped others if they got something out of it in return. Was there something he scientist could want from him?

Barry wasn't sure, but he decided not to think about much longer. With any luck, Dr Wells did really want to help him. If that was the case, Barry was glad to have met the man today. Barry folded the yellow sticky note in two and put it into his Jean pocket for safe keeping. In case of an emergency, Barry would have the phone number and make a call.

"Hey Barr," Joe said pulling Barry from his thoughts, "I cleared it with Neville, he said he would love to show around the lab upstairs."

Barry smiled, anything science would make him happy, "Cool."

Joe grinned, "Come on, the labs this way."

Barry got out of his seat and followed Joe to the lab upstairs.

* * *

Harrison had been distracted at the lab and opted out of doing any and all experiments. Instead he just observed his employees as they did their thing, but he avoided going over to Tess' station because he knew, she would ask him what was on his mind and he couldn't talk now. The eleven year old boy from the police station, Barry, was the only thing on his mind that day. He wanted to help the young boy, but he just didn't know how he could help.

The officer he had spoken to did not like him in the least and had clearly stated that he should stay away from Barry. Harrison didn't want to stay away. All he wanted to do was help a boy who was going through a tough time, tough time like his children had gone through. Harrison was sitting at his desk in his office, he looked out the clear glass walls to see some of his employees testing out the new equipment.

Running his fingers through his black hair, Harrison sighed and leaned back further into his chair wondering what he could do. Although he knew he couldn't help everyone, he swore to himself that he would always try to help as many as he could.

"Harry," he heard a voice say, Tess, "What's going on with you? You've been acting… I don't want to say strange, but you've been distracted. Distant even."

Harrison looked up at his wife dim blue eyes, "I know."

Tess walked over to Harrison with worried brown eyes. Rarely did she ever see her husband in such a sullen mood, sure he could be somber at times, but he was usually nonchalant. He was the calm one in their relationship, very easy going unless talking about science. Tess leaned against the desk.

She looked at her husband and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Harrison inhaled, he looked at the pictures on his desk and smiled weakly. Tess followed his line of sight to see their family portrait, the one they had taken three months ago. The background of the photo was just a black backdrop while they all wore white to contrast with it. Harrison wearing a white tux with a black shirt and white tie was sitting on the box.

Tess was wearing a sleeveless milk white dress that fit her body perfectly and highlighted her curves. Next to her was their daughter who was wearing a white dress, sheer sleeves that cut off at her elbows and the smooth white fabric cutting off at her knees. Her auburn hair was curled, her brown eyes shimmering as she smiled professionally at the camera.

Beside Harrison was their son. His dark brown hair cut off at his ears and he smiled widely as though he had just walked into the candy store. He wore white pants and a black oxford like Harrison, but he did not have a jacket. This was because he spilled blue gatorade all over the white jacket as they were walking out of the door to get to the pictures. The memory always made Harrison smile.

"How old are they now," Harrison asked absently, "Twelve? Thirteen?"

"Twelve and eleven," Tess replied smiling at the image.

Harrison spoke softly, "While I was at the station I met someone, a boy who looked about their age."

"Really," Tess questioned curiously.

Harrison nodded slowly, "His… His parents were murdered a few days ago."

Tess was at a loss for words, she could only stare at her husband in disbelief. The word murder echoed in her mind.

"Murdered," Tess repeated quietly.

"Yes," Harrison replied, "I talked with him briefly and.. I feel terrible for him."

Tess shook her head, "That poor child."

Harrison sighed, "My thoughts exactly. It's awful that he has to go through something like this, especially at such a young age and well it-"

"It got you thinking about our kids," Tess finished with a knowing look.

Harrison nodded, he glanced back at his two children with a somber look. Both of them came into his life through tragedy, even though it turned out for the best, it killed him to know that his children had to suffer before they could be happy.

Harrison replied weakly, "Yes. I thought, if I could help Barry… I don't know. It just seemed like his world is torn apart and I wanted to figure out a way to help."

"How could you help him," Tess asked, "What could you do?"

Harrison frowned at the question, "I don't know. I just wish I could help him in any way possible."

Tess understood where Harrison was coming from. When she first met him, he had this deep desire to only help people, to make the world a better place for everyone who lived in it. Tess wanted to help people to, but for Harrison it was different. If there was any chance that he could help Barry, Tess knew he was going to take it. That was all they needed to figure out was how they could help him.

"Maybe you could contact a relative, send them some money," Tess replied, but she knew it wasn't the best idea.

Harrison shook his head, "I don't know if he has any other relatives. I spoke with the officer in charge of him, but he blew me off to say the least."

"Well a stranger asking about a random boy is a bit odd," Tess teased with a small grin.

Harrison rolled his eyes, "It was genuine concern… I told Barry if he needed anything, all he had to do was contact me and I would help him."

Tess smiled, "That's something. Now if Barry ever needs anything, he knows to contact you."

"It doesn't seem like a enough," Harrison said sadly, his eyes on his the picture frames.

Tess placed her hands on his shoulders and told him, "Well maybe for Barry it's all he needs. Someone willing to be there."

Harrison smiled, his wife always knew what to say to make him feel better or make a situation better than it was. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

"You're right," Harrison said gently, "I love you."

Tess grinned, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his, teasing him. "I know," Tess replied still grinning.

Tess glanced at the clock on her husband's wall, it was half past one and in two hours she would have to leave to get the kids. The thought of her kids gave Tess an idea, one that might actually help her husband and the boy he spoke about. She was about to speak when Harrison's phone began to ring, the tone echoing in the office. Harrison rarely used his cellphone, the only people who ever contacted him on it were the kids and his wife.

Harrison reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the phone to see a number he didn't recognize.

"Unknown caller," Harrison said his brow furrowed.

"Maybe it's Barry," Tess suggested.

Harrison answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Dr Wells," a voice said, the voice of an eleven year old boy.

"Barry is that you," Harrison questioned as he stood from his seat.

"Y-Yes it's Barry," Barry said hoarsely, "We talked earlier. You said i-if I needed something t-to call a-and I-I-I-"

"Barry take a deep breath for me," Harrison said, he could tell by Barry's stuttering and sniffling something was wrong.

Tess stood in front of Harrison, concern apparent in her brown eyes as she waited anxiously for him to say something, to explain what was going on. If this boy was calling her husband then that could only mean something has happened to him. However the question that Tess had was what had happened to him?

Harrison could tell Barry was in a frantic state and needed to get him to calm down before he did anything. Several seconds of silence passed, but Harriosn could hear the slow breaths coming from Barry, he counted seven before speaking.

"Okay, Barry tell me what's wrong," Harrison spoke in a calm and what he hoped was a gentle tone.

"I need help," Barry said shakily, "T-They're going to t-take me a-way. I don't want to g-go. I c-can't leave."

Harrison looked to his wife uncertainly as he replied, "What do you mean Barry?"

"They're going to take me out of Central City."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy chapter three.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but no flames. If flames are found I will dig up Cisco's cold gun.**

 **Summary: Finding the light in the dark is a hard concept for eleven year old Barry Allen to understand. After his parents were murdered before his eyes leaving him orphaned, he can only focus on the bad things happening around him. However with the help of Harrison Wells, his wife Tess and their two kids, Caitlin and Cisco, Barry learns that sometimes the good can outweigh the bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"They're going to take me out of Central City."

Even though Harrison couldn't see Barry, he could imagine the eleven year old with red rimmed eyes, tear stained cheeks and a broken face. In a matter of a few short days, he lost the only people he loved and was not about to be forced out his city, the only home he knew. The pain this child must be facing was enough to break Harrison's heart. He had to do something, anything to help this child before it was too late.

Harrison put his phone on speaker so Tess could listen to the conversation, she was always better at handling these types of situations. Surely she would know what to do.

"Barry," Harrison said calmly, "I need you to start from the beginning. What happened, why do they want to take you away?"

"The DA came and said I had to leave Central City and go stay with some family in Coast City," Barry replied shakily, "I don't want to leave so I ran away. I'm at a payphone now and I-I-I didn't know what else to do. Central City is the only home I've ever had. I can't just leave."

Harrison was silent for a moment, he looked at his wife. Tess inhaled sharply, her thoughts starting to race with ideas and scenarios and problems yet to be seen. If the police were going to move to Barry out of the city, that could mean one of two things. They had nowhere else for him to go, or they were trying to hide him.

"Barry," Tess said after a brief silence, "It's going to be alright. Listen to me, I know you're upset, scared, angry and confused, but running away won't solve this."

"I don't know what else to do," Barry choked out, "Please, can you h-help me?"

"I will Barry, tell me where you are and I'll come to you," Harrison replied honestly.

"You won't call the police will you," Barry asked nervously.

Harrison said, "No. I won't."

Barry gave him the street address of the diner he was by. Harrison wrote it down and told Barry he was leaving the lab now to get him. Tess went with him despite her husband's protest. If he was going to help this boy, she was going to do the same. Harrison drove ten minutes before spotting Barry. The eleven year old was sitting at a bus stop, still wearing his red jacket from earlier and his backpack at his feet.

Harrison pulled the car in front of the bus stop. It was 12:30 and the next bus wouldn't come for another hour, so Harrison didn't have to worry about his car getting in the middle of public transportation. He told Tess to wait in the car, which she did to his surprise, while he went to speak to Barry. When Barry noticed someone coming over to him, he lifted his head from looking at the picture he swiped from his house. Despite the blue sky and shining sun overhead, Barry felt like he was under a dark grey cloud.

"Hi Dr Wells," Barry said with a red nose and glossy green eyes.

Harrison sat next to Barry and said, "Hey Barry. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Barry replied sadly, "I can't leave, this is my home. I would okay if I were to be with my Aunt and cousin, but they won't give her custody."

"And there's no one else you can stay with," Harrison asked, his heart aching for Barry, "What about the officer I spoke to earlier?"

"The Captain won't let him," Barry said sadly, tears forming in his eyes, "I already lost my mom and dad, I don't want to lose the only home I've ever had."

"Oh Barry," Harrison breathed, not knowing what else to say.

Tears streamed down Barry's face. Central City was home, it was the place he had lived in for as long as he could remember and the thought of leaving killed him. He already lost his parents, he didn't want to lose anything else.

"What am I going to do," Barry cried, his shoulders trembling.

Harrison pulled Barry into his arms. At first, Barry tensed in his arms, but he quickly relaxed and cried, releasing every sob and tear he had been holding back since the night his parents were taken. The memory of losing his parents, going back to the house and being told he would have to leave Central City made Barry sob harder. All the pain he felt came out as he cried in Harrison's arms and the sound broke the scientist heart.

"You'll get through this Barry," Harrison told Barry as he continued to cry, "Don't you worry, you can do this."

"How," Barry choked out.

Harrison hugged Barry a little tighter as he said, "Because you are strong. I can see it in your eyes, you won't give up. You will make it through and I will help you in any way that I can."

For a few minutes, Harrison was silent and he let Barry just release everything that he was feeling. When Barry was ready to talk, he would talk. Right now, he wasn't ready and just needed a little more time to collect himself. Barry broke the hug and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

He looked at Harrison and told him, "Thank you for coming."

Harrison smiled with a nod, "It was no trouble, I'm glad you called. Now, I hate to say this, but you do have to go back to the station."

Barry looked to the ground, "I know. I just don't want to leave this city. It's my home."

"I think I have an idea," Harrison said, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Barry gave him a curious look, "What is it?"

Harrison smiled, "One that will ensure that you stay in Central City. Come on, let's go."

Barry climbed into the back seat of Harrison's car and introduced himself to Tess. Harrison told Tess and Barry his idea during the drive back to the police department. Tess had to admit that it wasn't a bad plan, but it definitely wasn't a solid one. There were a number of different outcomes and a majority of them were not good ones. However she would play her part.

Harrison was certain his plan could work, even with the few holes it had since it was created and put together over the course of a few minutes. Barry didn't object to the plan, he actually liked the idea because it meant he could stay in Central City. It meant he could stay home. Tess couldn't really argue with Barry, especially after she the way he and her husband interacted a little while ago.

The intention was good, the idea was good, the only real problem was getting the DA to clear it. They arrived at the police station, Barry walked in front of Harrison and Tess as they made their way up to the main floor. The moment Barry stepped out of the elevator, Joe saw him and ran straight over to him.

"Barry," Joe said, his voice filled with relief.

Joe hugged Barry tightly, he had been so worried about Barry and what kind of trouble he could have gotten into. After what the DA said about taking Barry out of Central City, Joe tried everything to get them to let Barry stay here, but to no avail. It seemed like everything he did was in vain.

"I'm okay Joe," Barry said as Joe separated their hug, "I'm sorry I took off."

Joe sighed, "It's okay, you were upset. It's a lot to handle and I am so sorry Barry. I wish there was something I could do."

Barry smiled at him softly, "There is. Tell him Dr Wells."

It was then Joe noticed the man he spoke to earlier accompanied with a woman he didn't recognize. Joe did not like the man nor did he trust him as far as he could throw him. However, he would put his suspicions and doubts aside if it meant he could help the boy he saw as a son.

Harrison nodded to the officer, "I have an idea. Barry told me that they want to take him from the city and that the Captain of this place won't allow you to take Barry in nor give his aunt custody. Perhaps what I have to offer could help him."

"Which is what exactly," Joe questioned, arms folded over his chest.

"I am a registered foster parent, me and my wife both are," Harrison explained, "I could take Barry in. I have the space and the money to care for him as long as he needs. This way he can stay in the city and be close to you."

Joe was ready to protest, but kept his mouth closed as he thought over Wells' offer. It was actually a good idea and helped Barry in the ways he needed, providing him with a home and allowing him to stay in the city. That was what Barry really wanted, to stay in the place he called home. Joe wanted to disagree with Harrison on this, but he couldn't. This could be Barry's last chance.

"Please Joe," Barry pleaded.

Joe looked from Barry and back to Harrison, "If it means Barry will be taken care of and happy, then I'm on board. The only problem is, you need to convince the DA and the Captain to give Barry to you."

Tess smiled gently, "I can manage that. I do have some experience with this sort of thing, give me an hour and they will agree to letting Barry stay with us."

Joe nodded to her, "I hope so… Hey Harley, will you watch Barry for a little bit?"

The officer Joe was talking to nodded. Barry was reluctant to leave the adults, but he did join Harley by the stairs before disappearing. Tess, Harrison and Joe went to the Captain's office where the woman from the DA was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoutout to all my followers, favoriters and reviewers! You guys make my day.**

 **Summary: Finding the light in the dark is a hard concept for eleven year old Barry Allen to understand. After his parents were murdered before his eyes leaving him orphaned, he can only focus on the bad things happening around him. However with the help of Harrison Wells, his wife Tess and their two kids, Caitlin and Cisco, Barry learns that sometimes the good can outweigh the bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The meeting with the DA and Captain had taken much longer than Harrison and Joe would have liked. For ninety percent of the meeting it had been Joe and Harrison arguing with the DA and Captain while Tess had been the only calm voice in the room. Although Harrison was not an aggressive person, he was definitely passionate. When it came to things that were important to him, he would fight with everything he had until he either won the fight or had no other option, but to retreat.

The matter of young Barry Allen was something Harrison would not back away from. Even though Joe had been hesitant, he had become less against Harrison and decided this would be best for Barry. Besides it wouldn't permanent. In fact, Joe predicted that Barry would only need to stay with Harrison and his wife for a month until Donna could meet the standard.

Donna had been called to the meeting, as the only other living relative of Barry she had a right to be here. Despite not being able to take her nephew, she was able to have a hand in what would happen to him. It annoyed the woman to no end that she couldn't help her nephew the way she wanted to, but she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he was happy.

When Joe explained the situation to her, she had been completely onboard with Barry being fostered by Harrison and his wife. The combined effort of Joe, Harrison, Tess and Donna had been enough for the DA to back down from her original front. All she needed was the judges stamp of approval and Barry would be given to Harrison and Tess as a foster child. It would require an unnecessary amount of paperwork, but Harrison didn't mind. As long as Barry would come with him, he didn't care what he had to do.

Tess was relieved, grateful even at the thought of being able to help Barry however she was concerned. It hadn't occurred to her until now that her two children had no idea what was going on. Whenever there was going to be a major change, Tess and Harrison made it a point to speak with their kids. This way they could see how they felt about the situation or event. To show that their input did matter on some levels.

It worried Tess to think her kids would be unhappy with the arrangement. What if Barry didn't get along with her kids? What if the three of them were always at each other's throats? Would she be able to keep Barry if that were to happen? Even though Tess wanted to help Barry, her children always came first.

"I'll contact you in the morning about the judge's verdict and bring the paperwork here," said the DA closing her briefcase.

Harrison nodded, "We will be here. Thank you."

The DA nodded shortly in acknowledgement and left the office without a word. The captain took a seat at his desk while Joe walked out of the room with Donna, Tess and Harrison behind him.

"Tomorrow you'll come back to fill out paperwork and be able to take Barry by twelve," Joe said walking with the couple.

Harrison smiled relieved, "I'm just glad it worked out."

"We aren't out of the woods yet Harry," Tess said, her hands in her jacket pockets, "We still need the judge's approval."

Donna rolled her eyes, "The judge is going to approve."

Joe nodded in agreement, "Your case is too solid and works for all parties involved. The only reason he could potentially turn it down is because Barry is still in the same city."

Harrison frowned at the officer's words, "Do they have any reason to suspect the killer would come after Barry?"

Joe hesitated, "I'm not able to tell you that. I will say however, it is a possibility. By taking Barry in and leaving him in this city, there is a risk of the killer coming after him. As of right now, moving him was a precaution. It's unlikely he would go for Barry since he didn't see the man's face."

"If Barry had seen the yellow man's face," Tess said, beginning to understand, "He would go into witness protection and leave everything behind."

Joe nodded, his eyes downcast, "Yes. He would have."

Harrison said gently, "He won't have to face that."

Joe didn't say anything in reply, he only acknowledged Harrison's words with a curt nod before walking away. Harrison watched Joe walk up the stairs on his right, no doubt in his mind that the officer was headed to find Barry.

"Don't worry too much about Joe," Donna said with a small smile, "He means well and takes awhile to warm up to others."

"That's understandable," Harrison replied.

"Thank you for helping my nephew," Donna released a gentle sigh, "I'll see you two later."

Donna left Harrison and Tess to go after Joe and speak with her nephew. Harrison and Tess left the police department in silence, the previous meeting and events still on their mind. Tomorrow morning they would gain another member in their household. The thought excited Harrison, he couldn't wait to have Barry come home with him and meet his children. He knew Caitlin and Cisco would love Barry, he just knew it.

Tess on the other hand was incredibly worried about bringing Barry in so suddenly, especially since her children didn't know. Even though fostering a child had been on Tess's mind and her family seemed to be onboard with the idea, she worried how Caitlin and Cisco would react, specifically Caitlin. Caitlin wasn't one to open up to others easily, the only reason why she was okay with Cisco living with them was because they were friends before. A complete stranger would be coming into their house and Tess knew that wouldn't go over well with her daughter.

"What's wrong," Harrison asked, pulling Tess from her thoughts.

Tess sighed, she leaned back against the passenger seat and said, "What are we going to tell Caitlin and Cisco? How was school today? Oh by the way, we're going to add a new member to our family. His name is Barry and he's your age."

"That's one way of putting it," Harrison said with a sly grin.

Tess glared at her husband, "I'm serious Harry. We didn't even ask them about this. What if the kids don't get along? What if Barry is meant to them or they're mean to Barry?"

Harrison raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious. Barry will get along with Caitlin and Cisco. I have no doubt about that."

"What makes you so sure," Tess asked curiously.

Harrison smiled, "Barry, like our kids, is a science nerd."

"Just because they all like science doesn't mean they'll get along," Tess replied shortly.

Harrison shrugged, "Maybe not, but it's a start."

Tess sighed again, she couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Harrison and Tess had gone over everything they were going to say when Caitlin and Cisco arrived home for last hour and a half. The two had just returned from the lab were waiting for their children to return home, prepared to tell them what was going on. However the moment their kids came through the front door, the two were at a loss words.

Luckily, Caitlin and Cisco were a little pre-occupied with their debate about why the sky is blue to notice their parents freeze up. It honestly amazed Tess how one minute, Caitlin and Cisco were the best of friends and the next, they were at each other's throats over something small. Sometimes it was amusing, other times it bothered Tess to know end. Harrison didn't mind the arguing as much, he didn't like it when his kids fought, but he knew it was the natural order of things. Besides, their arguments were some of the more interesting debates Harrison had ever seen.

Harrison left his wife to deal with their children while he went to the living room to wait for them.

"Okay, enough with the sky talk," Tess said, "The living room, now."

Caitlin and Cisco stopped their arguing instantly. Caitlin studied her mother with a concerned and slightly unnerved look. Neither her nor Cisco had done anything recently, which meant there was going to be a family meeting. It wasn't uncommon for all of them to go into the living room, it was just when Tess called a meeting that something was wrong.

Cisco frowned, "Why?"

"Your father and I will explain when we get in there," Tess replied and walked out of the room.

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged a nervous glance, both asking the same questions and receiving the same answer, nothing. A bit hesitant, Caitlin and Cisco followed Tess into the living room. The living room was fairly small, it consisted of a yellow couch with red, green, brown and orange leaf patterns on it, a fireplace, two more chairs and a coffee table.

The couch had been Tess's idea, she said it looked like autumn itself, which was her favorite season and she had to have it. The two chairs matched the couch, both yellow and fall looking. The coffee table was simple, a glass top and a dark brown frame to keep it up. Caitlin and Cisco walked in after their mother had taken her seat next to their dad who sitting on the floor in front of the couch. His chin was resting in his hands, his eyes focused intently on the fireplace. Caitlin knew he wasn't focused on the fireplace though, he was too deep in thought to focus on anything.

"Dad," Cisco asked curiously, "What's going on? First mom calls us to the living room and now you have that look on your face."

Harrison smiled at Cisco, "What look?"

"The I'm-about-to-drop-a-bomb-and-hope-it-doesn't-blow-up face," Cisco replied simply.

Harrison chuckled weakly at that, "That obvious huh?"

"Only to us," Caitlin said, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

Tess took a seat beside her husband while Caitlin and Cisco sat on the floor across from them, the table in the middle.

"What's up," Caitlin asked first.

"And are we going to like it," Cisco added, a smile grew on his face, "Are we getting a dog? Please tell me yes."

"Not this time," Tess answered much to Cisco's disappointment.

Harrison smiled gently, "How would you two feel about having someone else move into the house?"

"You two decided to foster," Caitlin questioned, but it sounded more like a statement to Harrison.

Tess nodded, "Yes."

"Oh cool," Cisco said with a grin, "Is it a boy or a girl? What's their name? How old are they? When are they coming? Do they like Star Wars or Star Trek or both? How do they feel about sci-fi? Are they on the nerd side or athletic side?"

Harrison blinked twice before answering, "A boy, his name is Barry. He's eleven, tomorrow, I don't know, I know he likes science and my guess is nerd side."

Cisco nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds good to me."

"Why so soon," Caitlin said, her tone borderline dark.

Tess replied, "Because his situation is… special. We only found out today that we would foster him and to be honest, there is still a chance that he might not stay."

"Why is that, don't you just need to fill out the paperwork and here he comes," Cisco asked, slightly confused.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "It's more than just sign paperwork and the kid arrives."

Cisco huffed, "I know that. I meant, why is there a chance he still might not come if dad just said, he'll be here tomorrow."

"It's a small chance," Harrison started, "But he will most likely be here tomorrow. Are you two okay with this?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Caitlin muttered under breath.

Cisco heard her, but made no comment about it. Instead he focused on his parents. The idea of having a new friend excited Cisco, he really hoped Barry would like him and team up against with him against Caitlin. It was about time he had some backup against her, she was ruthless at times and would need the extra help.

"I'm all for it," Cisco said, his brown eyes bright, "Will I have to share my room?"

"No," Tess said with a more relaxed expression, "He'll stay down the hall from you and Caitlin."

"Cait," Harrison said looking at his daughter's blank expression, "Are you okay with this?"

Caitlin shrugged indifferently. Truth be told, she was not happy with this new arrangement. For as long as she could remember, change was not something Caitlin Snow-Wells liked to deal with. Cisco didn't care so much about change though, he just went with the flow and it bothered Caitlin to no end. As far as Caitlin was concerned, change was never good thing.

"Even if I wasn't okay with it, he would still come," Caitlin finally said, "Besides, he probably has nowhere else to go. I'll be fine and maybe, maybe I'll like him."

Cisco scoffed, "You don't like anyone-OW. Let go."

Caitlin only smiled tightly and she released his ear from her death grip. Cisco rubbed the sore cartilage while glaring at the twelve year old girl. He really hoped Barry would team up with him and they could gang up on Caitlin, maybe even pull some pranks.

"Enough you two," Tess said with a sigh, "There is something else you should know about Barry. When he comes, the two of you need to be nice, welcoming and most of all gentle."

"His parents were killed less than a week ago," Harrison added softly.

Cisco's eyes widen in shock and horror at the revelation. He remembered what it felt like when he lost his parents, even though under different circumstances, it still hurt. Even to this day, the wound still stung. Caitlin frowned, she lowered her head as she remembered what had happened to her parents when she younger. When she lost them, she felt completely alone and lost in the world. If it wouldn't have been for Tess and Harrison, she never would have recovered. She could understand the need to be easy with Barry, especially if he lost his parents so recently.

"What about the rest of his family," Caitlin asked sorrowfully, "Could no one else take him? Is he really alone?"

Harrison replied, "He does have an aunt, but the state won't grant her custody until she can meet their standards. Barry won't be staying with us forever, only until he can find his way back home."

"We'll make sure he feels at home here," Cisco said with a broad smile.

Caitlin nodded in agreement, a soft look in her eyes. Harrison recognized that look, he offered a her a gentle smile to show that he understood what she couldn't say. At a very young age, she had lost her parents without a warning, similarly to how Barry had lost his own. Caitlin and Cisco would help Barry, Harrison had never been more sure about it than in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woooh it's been awhile. Sorry it's been so long and sorry for the short chapter, I really don't like posting short chapters, but I figured that you guys would rather have an update now instead of me waiting even longer to post. Thank you all for your patience with me, you rock.**

 **Also quick note. In the last chapter, it said that Harrison would be able to take Barry the next day, but I changed this. I'm entirely sure how long this type of thing would take, so I went with a few days.**

* * *

Chapter Five

 _Barry ran down the street, his feet pounding on the pavement as he made his way home. He was late, the sun had set at least an hour ago and he still hadn't made it home when he was supposed to. This immediately set fear into his already racing heart as he continued to rush down the road to get to his house. His parents were probably worried sick about him._

 _Barry spotted his house not to far away and picked up speed to get to his house faster and hopefully not be in too much trouble. Why he was so late to getting home was beyond him, but he knew neither of his parents were going to be to happy about it. Where had he been an hour ago? Barry was certain he had been at school dealing with a crisis, but for some reason he just couldn't recall what exactly he had been doing. The eleven year old boy came to a sudden holt when he came up to the front of his house._

 _All the lights were out, except for the bottom right ones where the living room was and the front door was open. Henry and Nora Allen never left the front door open at night. No one ever left their front door open when the sun went down for fear of the night or what lurked there. A horrible thought crossed Barry's mind, but before he even had a chance to process it, he walked forward without hesitation. It was probably nothing. His mom or dad just came out and didn't close the door because they were nearby._

 _B_ _arry thought about calling out to his parents, to see if they were downstairs in the lit room, but his voice didn't come. He tried to open his mouth, but his throat tightened and no sound came from his lips. It was an odd and awful sensation that Barry couldn't ignore. Unable to say anything, he continued on his walk to the house until he stood in the doorway. It was then, he found his voice._

 _"Mom," he called out, "Dad? You guys down here?"_

 _No response came which worried Barry. Hesitantly, he took a step into hall. He expected to hear the sound of his foot hitting wood, but instead he heard water. Had he stepped in a puddle? Barry looked down at his feet and what he saw was definitely not water. Deep, red blood was all over the floor. It stretched all the way from where he stood to the stairs ahead and on either side of him. Pools and pools of red liquid filled the foyer. His heart picked up speed, where had this come from? Whose blood did this belong to?_

 _"Mom, Dad," Barry screamed to the house._

 _Ignoring the blood at his feet, Barry moved to the living room where a figure dressed in yellow stood, glowing red eyes staring ahead and at his feet, two lifeless bodies. His parents._

* * *

"NO!"

"Barry wake up, it's not real," said the calm, but worried voice of a young girl.

It had been two days since Barry arrived to her house and five times he either woke from nightmares or had to be woken up. The memory of his parents murder haunted him. The young girl, Iris, looked at her dad with worried brown eyes asking the same question?. _How can we help him? What do we do?_

Barry's eyes snapped open, he sat upright breathing heavily, his skin coated in sweat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think straight. Where was he, what happened to him? Where were his parents?

"You're okay Barry," this time Joe was talking, "It's over. Iris and I are here, you're in our house."

Barry blinked quickly, his senses returning to him and his heart starting to return to normal pace. It all came rushing back to him, the reality of his situation becoming more and more apparent with each passing day. He was at the West house because his house was a crime scene. He looked at Joe and Iris who were standing at his bedside, both with the same concerned faces. Guilt surrounded Barry. He had woken them with his bad dreams again.

"I'm sorry," Barry said softly, "I-I didn't-didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright Barry," Joe replied honestly, "We're here for you... It doesn't seem like it now, but it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

The older man placed a hand on Barry's shoulder as a way to reassure him, but this did the opposite. Barry flinched at the touch. He didn't move away, but the feeling of Joe's hand on his shoulder wasn't reassuring in the least.

"It's not," Barry whispered, "None of this is okay."

Neither Joe or Iris could offer him any words to make him feel better. His parents were taken right in front of him. That is not something a child can bounce back from.

* * *

"Is he coming today?"

Cisco had asked this question each morning at breakfast ever since his parents told him about the boy coming to stay with them. Every day his parents would tell him no or not today. That never stopped him from asking the next day though. Francisco Ramon was nothing without his determination and humor.

Harrison looked up from the newspaper with a small smile. At least his son was excited about Barry coming to stay with them. Even though Caitlin wasn't very pleased with this new development, she was handling it in a very mature way.

"Yes Cisco," Harrison answered, his grin widening as Cisco's eyes lit up, "Barry is coming this afternoon. I'm going to get him from the station."

"Can I come with you," Cisco asked. Harrison hesitated, "I don't know about that buddy."

Cisco frowned, but continued to press, "Please dad… I know what it's like to come to a new home with strange people, sorry you and mom were strange to me. Anyway, I just- I mean… It was easier to settle because I had Caitlin. Barry, that's his name right, he will be good with you because he knows you and all. But-"

"You want to give him a friend," Harrison finished with an understanding look.

The twelve year old boy nodded solemnly. He remembered coming to the Wells household a few short years ago, even though it felt like a lifetime to Cisco. His brother was gone and he only had these three strangers to watch him. Even though he knew Caitlin from school, it was still hard to adjust to the new faces every morning and knowing that one face was missing every night.

Barry would have two missing faces in his life now. Caitlin had experienced that too. Cisco wanted to show Barry that he wasn't alone, that others knew what he was going through and wanted to help.

"We leave at one," Harrison said after a beat of silence.

Cisco brought his closed hand in front of his chest as he cheered, "Yes."


End file.
